Vampire madness!
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Air date:24.3.14 Series:legends of bikini bottom(TV SERIES) Episode number:1 TRANSCRIPT *scene starts in spongebobs living room* Patrick:I can't wait! Spongebob:I can't either! Patrick:I love movie night! Spongebob:so what movie have ya got? Patrick:this one *patricks takes out a DVD packet* Spongebob:ohhhhhh cool what is it? Patrick:its vampire madness Spongebob:oh I heard that theirs another one coming out this year Patrick:yeah so when I was little there was a tv in my mum and dads rock and they used to stay up and watch horror movies and I found this today in my rock they used to love this one and Spongebob:and what? Patrick:what? Spongebob:you said and Patrick:oh yeah and uh what was I speaking about? Spongebob:the vamp oh forget it Patrick:I can't wait! Spongebob:wait Ill call squidward to ask him if he wants to come *spongebob gets the conch phone and rings squidward* *shows squidwards bedroom* *shows squidward with a towel around him coming into his bedroom* Squidward:I wonder who this could be*sarcasm voice*well lets find out*answers the phone*hello you reached the house of misery Spongebob:hi squidward just calling do you want to? Squidward:no*puts phone down on his table* *scene goes back to spongebob and patrick* Patrick:well? Spongebob:I don't think he's coming Patrick:oh well more for us! *patrick puts the disc into the DVD player* TV:welcome to vampire madnsess what language do you want to put in? Spongebob:English! Patrick:chinease! Spongebob:ok patrick lets do rock paper Patrick:wait paper cant be under water Spongebob:Patrick your a genius rock jellyfish scissors! Patrick:yay I love this game! Spongebob:ready?rock jellyfish scissors! *spongebobs hands go into the shape of a jellyfish* *patricks hands dont change* Spongebob:jellyfish! Patrick:darn I chose paper *spongebob chooses english* *shows the movie starting* TV:hello and thank you for choosing fish productions now let's go through how to work this *TEN HOURS LATER* TV:now are you ready to start lets go and have some fun! *shows spongebob and Patrick asleep* *scene turns into morning* Spongebob:zz ee zz ee zz ee *gary gets up on spongebob and licks his face* Spongebob:woah Patrick where are ya bud? *shows patrick sleeping* Patrick:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Spongebob:Patrick wake up! *patrick Wakes up* Patrick:ahhhhhh!vampire monster zombie! Spongebob:its me patrick spongebob! Patrick:die vampire die!oh hi spongebob Spongebob:well see ya it's work today Patrick:hey spongebob dont be late tonight the new vampire madness movie is coming out at reef cinema Spongebob:yeah I won't miss that *spongebob runs out of his house* Spongebob:see ya pat Patrick:ok see ya spongebob*spongebob close his door*hey wait Im stuck!gary can you open doors? Gary:meow? Patrick:ok go on then *shows spongebob running through bikini bottom* Spongebob:la da la da la da la da *shows reef cinema* Tom smith:hey nat you seeing the new vampire movie tonight Nat Peterson:sure am Tom see ya *scene goes back to spongebob* Spongebob:I wonder how that movie ended? *shows spongebob running into the krusty krab* *spongebob runs into the kitchen* Spongebob:hi squidward Squidward:no *mr krabs comes into the kitchen* Mr krabs:spongebob! Spongebob:ahhhhhhhhhh vampire! *spongebob throws his spatula at mr krabs* *the spatula goes in between mr krabs eyes* Mr krabs:what in the blazes?! Spongebob:sorry mr krabs I watched a movie about vampires last night kinda Mr krabs:spongebob these horror movies cook you up! Spongebob:well me and Patrick fell asleep kinda before it started Mr krabs:get back to work! Squidward:one krabby patty Spongebob:oh ok mr vampire I mean squampire I mean squidpire Squidward:yeah Spongebob:I mean Count Dracula no thats not right! Squidward:shut up! Spongebob:Im gonna go in the bathrooms ok? Squidward:I realy need that patty! Spongebob:ok see ya Squidward:spongebob! *spongebob runs into the bathrooms* Spongebob:wow that all vampire thing got me a bit scared *shows a window* Spongebob:hey I never knew mr krabs installed a window in here *shows two fish carrying a poster for the new vampire movie* Spongebob:ahhhhhhh vampire!oh wait its a poster,but what would a poster be doing here? *scene goes into the chum bucket* Plankton:hey Karen!todays the day I get the krabby pattie formula! Karen:oh like all them other days Plankton:I know this will work!I got my evil rocket launcher robots to steal a poster from the new vampire movie when I shoot it with this it will make someone a vampire in bikini bottom! *the robots come in* Plankton:ok over there a little more now perfect! Karen:are you sure this will work? Plankton:well I guess not at all!hahaha!*plankton presses the button*yessss! *the laser goes of and rips out the roof of the chum bucket* Plankton:barnacles!karen right down on my to do list fix roof next to make world domination! *shows reef cinema* Tom smith:well here I go in here nat Nat Peterson:ok Tom *the laser shoots nat* Nat Peterson:hey what the?! *nat turns into a vampire* Tom smith:wow you even got dressed? *nat bites tom* Tom smith:woah nat that's a bit to far ahhhhhh! *shows the krusty krab at night* Squidward:Spongebob quick! Harold:dude I want my patty! Squidward:Ill go and get spongebob! *squidward goes into the toilets* Squidward:spongebob I know your in there! *squidward opens up a toilet door* *shows old man Jenkins in the toilet* Old man Jenkins:hey! Squidward:ahhhhh! *spongebob bursts out of a toilet door* Spongebob:Ill save you squidward from the vampire! Squidward:spongebob! Spongebob:where's the vampire?! Squidward:he's in the kitchen quick in there! *spongebob runs out of the bathrooms* *spongebob runs into the kitchen* Spongebob:where are you vampire?! *spongebob goes into the wardrobe* *spongebob gets some garlic out* *mr krabs comes in* Spongebob:ahhhhhhh! *spongebob throws the garlic at mr krabs* Mr krabs:eeeeekkk!!what is it with you throwing stuff at me today me lad?! Spongebob:sorry mr krabs! Mr krabs:thank Neptune its closing time me al shell will be broken if I stay in here! *scene goes to the outside of the krusty krab* Spongebob:well see ya mr krabs Mr krabs:Im not leaving Ill go in and count me money and put them to sleep Spongebob:yeah Im going to the pictures with Patrick isn't that fun!? Mr krabs:*sarcastic voice*yes that's great*normal voice*well see ya laddys *at reef cinema* Spongebob:hey pat! Patrick:hey spongebob! Spongebob:are you ready!? Patrick:ready for what? Spongebob:the movie Patrick:what about it? Spongebob:are you rea?oh forget it *scene goes to spongebob and Patrick in a unit* *shows everyone as vampires* *everyone has fangs and vampire shirts on* Spongebob:excuse me thanks hey in my space there sir *patrick nudges spongebob* Patrick:say spongebob look at them weird shirts Sponegbob:hahaha good one *one of the vampires hisses* Spongebob:well Im sorry but there's no need to hiss *spongebob and Patrick sit down* Patrick:I can't wait! Spongebob:Patrick whisper Patrick:like this!? Spongebob:just don't speak *the movie comes on* Voice on the screen:hello and thank you for choosing scary horror scary productions *shows two vampires about to bite spongebob and patrick* Spongebob:oh darn my popcorn has fallen on the floor Patrick:mine to *spongebob and Patrick bend down* *the vampires bite but don't get spongebob and patrick* *spongebob gets back up with patrick* *spongebob turns round to the vampires* Spongebob:please can you be quiet me and my friend are trying to watch the movie Patrick:I think I need to go to the toilet Spongebob:hey pat my popcorn is kinda dirty can you er get me a snack? Patrick:ok *patrick walks out* *shows patrick at the snack bar* Patrick:hello!? *no one is there* Patrick:I guess they went for a brake *patrick looks at some garlic pizza* Patrick:hmm it's the only thing that hasn't been touched *patrick gets some garlic* Patrick:this smell realy makes me want to go to the potty! *patrick runs into the bathrooms* *patrick runs into a cubicle* *patrick runs back out* Patrick:done! *patrick runs over to the sink* *a vampire is at one of the sinks to* Patrick:hi you wanna hear a bathroom joke Vampire fish:hissss Patrick:knock knock Vampire fish:hiss Patrick:hiss Vampire fish:hisssoo Patrick:sorry sir you need a tissue!?hahaha! Vampire:hissssssss! Patrick:hey that's a good joke! *patrick walks back out into the cinema room* *patrick sits next to spongebob* Spongebob:well where there any food? Patrick:only this garlic Spongebob:Patrick I don't like garlic Patrick:me neither*patrick gets some garlic pizza out*Yumm!*patrick eats the box with the pizza in it*what did you say spongebob? Spongebob:never mind *patrick throws the garlic over his back* *the garlic lands on a vampire fish* Vampire fish#2:ahhhh! *the vampire fish turns into dust* Vampire fish#3:hissss! *goes back to spongebob and patrick* Spongebob:hey did you hear something pat? Patrick:no Spongebob:ok *a title card comes up saying* French narrator:3 hours later *scene goes to spongebob and Patrick sleeping* *shows loads of vampires trying to bite spongebob and patrick*